In a printing system internal logical repositories and queues exist. Print jobs in these repositories and queues are typically intended for print production. A print job may be selected in a repository by a human operator. A proof print job may be initiated on a local user interface of the printing system. A proof print job is a trial print job on at least one sheet in order to check and/or correct corresponding print job settings before producing a copy or a number of copies of the print job. When a proof print job is initiated at the local user interface of the printing system, a copy of the actual print job is made into the print job queue known as the proof print job, the number of copies is automatically modified to one, the proof print job is printed and the proof print job is not registered in a printed jobs queue once printed. The proof print job is further handled as a production print job with respect to the print job settings.
In a printing system printing of a single proof print may be disruptive for the productivity of the printing system, especially when media changes are necessary with respect to a print job scheduled before the proof print job and/or a print job scheduled after the proof print job.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a printing system that permits to increase productivity of the printing system with regard to proof print jobs.